The Bloodied Rosen Cross
by ThePsychoticTokyoGhoul
Summary: Two pureblood cousins are sent to Cross Academy sounds normal huh? Well for one thing they hate Kaname to the point where they probably would actually help Zero kill him and are the new favorite night class students of the day class girls...yeah and the other things that happened to them not exactly normal either! (Hetalia VK Crossover with eventually RomPru boyXboy) ON HIATUS
1. The First Drop

I watched as my father- no he doesn't deserve that title; I watched as Lord Lupa discuss along with Lord Beilschmidt my uncle the arrangements that were being made fo me and my cousin to attend Cross Academy's prestigious night class. I moved from my place from the table quickly drawing the attention of thankfully just my cousin who jerked his head towards the entrance to the Fourier as he slowly rose from his seat as well.

In the end we were able to leave without attracting any attention whatsoever from the two pureblood Lords who seemed too enthralled in their discussions even notice our departure from the room. quickly falling into step next to me my cousin and I soon found ourselves at our destination which if you really wanna know is actually the mansions extensive library. We were seated at the large black marble table in the middle of the library drinking blood tablets well I was drinking them Gilbert was was just eating them like candy out of a tic tac container he emptied out just for the tablets.

"So are you looking forward to going to Cross Academy at all? You do know Mr holier than thou goes to that school I remember that one time you punch him right in the-" I quickly cut him off before he could finish I don't need the maids listening in or worse Lord lupa's familiar...

"Gilbert quiet I do not need anyone finding out about that...misunderstanding..." I sighed as I rubbed my temples in irritation my cousin can be so oblivious at times it's ridiculous!

"geez cuz you don't need to be so formal this isn't a stupid soirée!" Gilbert nonchalantly shrugged while running a leather glove clad hand through his downy soft white locks.

"Mmm..."

"Anyways you didn't answer my question Vlad." I looked at my cousin with my seriously-are-you- joking face but he just gave me his puppy dog face. Ah dam can't beat that...

"Truthfully I guess I'm a little excited I mean I get to get away from this place and it's in Japan so I guess that's a plus, being cooped up in Romania isn't very fun but on the downside the school is infested with psycho girls that I have a funny feeling are going to be hiding underneath my bed AND we have to deal with snobby Aristocats and Mr. fairy princess and the sparkles clan..." Gilbert laughed at my joke with the fangirls for a second till he noticed I wasn't laughing along with him.

"There that bad..." Gilbert seem to pale and gained a panic expression which was a mix of fear and anxiety.

"You have no idea cousin..." I finally said sadly while shaking my head causing the ribbons on my hat to bob back and forth.

"Vash told me that when he went to see if the school was worth attending he had to Dodge day class girls all day long..." Poor Vash at the end of the day he was both mentally and physically scarred...

"And so our parents are sending us off to certain doom. Just wonderful I can't believe I have to give up my private tutors for a school infested with rabid psychopaths!" Gilbert groaned as he finished off the last of his tablets. Maybe I should have told him that our chances of being stalked would probably increased seeing as we both have the what Kiku would call "European flair".

"GILBERT GET DOWN HEAR RIGHT NOW!" suddenly a extremely Loud and heavily accented voice ripped through the air causing Gilbert to shoot under the table and cower in fear of the voice.

"I I thought my mother was supposed to still be back home in Germany! what is she doing here I've already had enough of her and her dam frying pan!" Ah yes lady Elisabetta Beilschmidt my aunt and Gilbert's disciplinary mother. Gilbert was cowering underneath the table clutching my right leg for dear life, it was an awkward moment for both because I just ended up patting his head like a dog for moral support.

Meanwhile downstairs in the Fourier lady Elisabetta was being calm down by her youngest son Ludwig but just barely, lady Natalia Lupa and lord Ivan Lupa were trying to explain why her eldest son and nephew were to be sent to Cross Academy, Her husband lord Roderick Beilschmidt was laying on the marble floor unconscious after being knocked out by his wife.

In the end Elisabetta agreed to allow her son to attend the academy only if he promise not to have any girlfriends or one night stands or access to ladies of the night ect. Lord lupa was quick to agree and promise to have his familiar Kana to keep a very very very very very very very very close eye on him...so the next day both Vampire's we're ready and packed for the long trip from Romania to Japan.

**I do not own Vampire Knight nor do I own Hetalia...anyways please review seriously please! *puppy dog eyes* please?**

**Family tree's**

**Lupa Family-****  
**

**Lord Ivan Lupa-brother and Vladimir's father and head of the Lupa family**

**Lady Natalia Lupa-sister and Vladimir's mother**

**Lord Vladimir Lupa- Son of Ivan and Natalia and cousins to Gilbert, Ludwig, Vash and lily**

**Lady Elisabetta Beilschmidt- sister and Vladimir's aunt **

**Lady Yekaterina Bonnefoy-sister and Vladimir's aunt**

**Beilschmidt Family-**

**Lord Roderick Beilschmidt- Ludwig and Gilbert's father and head of the Beilschmidt famliy**

**LadyElisabetta Beilschmidt- Ludwig and Gilbert's mother **

**Ludwig Beilschmidt-Gilbert's younger brother**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt- Ludwig's older brother**

**Bonnefoy Family****-**

**Lord Francis Bonnefoy- father of Vash and lily head of the Bonnefoy Family**

**Lady Yekaterina Bonnefoy-mother of Vash and lily**

**Lord Vash Bonnefoy- older brother of lily**

**Lady LiliyBonnefoy- younger sister of vash**

**Purebloods/other creatures/hunters**

**Kiku Honda-Pureblood vampire**

**Feliciano Vargas- Wolf Demon**

**RomanoVargas- Wolf Demon**

**Arthur Kirkland- wizard/ Half demon and demon hunter/betrayed the demon hunter Association**

**So there now you know who's related to who the Lupas live in the Romanian countryside the Bonnefoys live in the outskirts of Paris France and the Beilschmidts live in the German countryside. ****  
**

**Gilbert is 17 and so is Vlad. The cover art for the story is a picture of Vladimir so now you now what he looks like and yes he wears that hat all the time... **


	2. The Second Drop

Gilbert's mother was currently hugging the life out of my cousin while my own mother was hugging me gently luckily for me my spine still going to in one piece unlike my cousins.

"Vlad be careful around the campus and remember only drink blood tablets I don't want to hear about you getting in any trouble am I clear?" my mother released me and wiped a stray tear away with one of her delicate fingers tips. I'm not particularly close to my father but that's hardly the case with my mother. I could feel tears prickling at my own vision as I quietly lean down a bit and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Don't worried mother I'll be careful but it should be Gilbert you should be worring about the most."

"Hey I resent tha- MY GOD WOMAN YOUR KILLING MEEE!" the albino screeched as his mother crush down harder and begin to shake with sobs.

"I DON'T WANT TO GIVE UP MY BABY!" Roderick quickly joined his wife and son trying desperately to console the emotional wreck that is his wife.

"Dear I'm positive he will be fine..." that was the wrong thing to say I couldn't help but flinch back a bit when my aunt released Gilbert who fell to the ground gasping for air quickly snatch her husband by his dark purple tie.

"Don't you dare say everything's going to be fine my baby is going off to some school in Japan!" seeing this as our chance to escape the emotional pureblood my mother quickly took both me and Gilbert and brought us outside to the car that was waiting in the large gravel driveway.

"Now then you two best be off before my sister can get her hands back on you nephew, now both of you please do be careful I would hate having to fly out to Japan with the whole family..." my cousin and I both quickly gave our goodbyes to my mother before getting in the car. after we're all settled in my mother said one final goodbye before closing the door now me and Gilbert are very mature and...aw hell who am I kidding right when the car turned out of the driveway me and my cousin both broke down into tears.

"I don't want to leave my baby brother!" Gilbert cried as he clutch my left arm and burying his face into my shoulder.

"Its ok Gilly we have each other right cousin?" I managed to choke out between sobs while rubbing Gilberts back trying to calm the red eyed vampire down.

"Y-yeah..." I couldn't help but gaze sadly down at my cousin. Ludwig had to go back to Germany yesterday to return back to his family's estate he said it was because he didn't want to miss his lessons because today the day of our departure is Monday and he has history and music lessons on Mondays. but I knew the real reason was because my younger cousin couldn't bear to see his elder brother leave to attend Cross Academy's night class.

"Will see them soon knowing your mother I bet she's already booking a flight for next week and I assure you will see Ludwig soon enough cousin" I knew he'll just end up wearing himself out by soon so I gently placed my right hand on top of head and use my vampiric powers to help my cousin to come down by putting him in a light sleep.

"Sweet dreams cousin..."

**A/N: Awww here's some RomPru fluff at the end! There so cute together next chapter the two purebloods arrived at Cross Academy oh and they arrived a week early so its just them the headmaster and Yuki and Zero oh boy! yeah that's not a good combination...**


	3. The Third Drop

After surviving a two hour drive to the airport almost losing our luggage and then finally landing in Japan almost losing our luggage for the second time and another car ride for three hours. We finally reached the school just when the Sun was going down the driver pulled up to a large iron gate with the Cross Academy emblem on it. The vampire who was our driver quickly helped us take our stuff out of the trunk and wouldn't stop addressing us as Lord Vladimir and Lord Gilbert and how nice it was meeting pureblood vampires from Europe and blah blah blah...

"It was a pleasure to be of service to you my Lords I hope you enjoy your school year." He quickly bowed before getting back into the driver's seat and drove away.

"Hey Vlad weren't we supposed to have someone meet us at the gate?" Gilbert asked as we we're waiting to be let in.

"Yes...but I don't know where they are I don't see anyone. we're supposed to be shown around the school by Yuki Cross and zero Kiryu the school guardians." I said as I gathered my duffel bag off the ground and tossed my cousin his, the German pureblood caught it with ease.

"This is why we can't have nice things..." I rolled my eyes and nudged my cousin affectionately with my right shoulder.

"Well it can't be helped what do you say we just toss are bags over the gate and climb over it or something?" Gilbert nodded and we both tossed our bags over the gate but instead of climbing it I just turned myself into a bunch of bats and flew over it.

"Hey that's cheating Vlad!" my cousin shouted after I got to the other side and rematerialized in to my real form.

"Well blame it on the jet lag!" I chuckled as I fixed my three ribbons on my hat each was a different color blue, yellow and red to represent the Romanian flag. my cousin copied me but instead of turning into bats he turned into ravens and rematerialized next to me.

As we picked up our bags and turned around we both heard someone running across the empty courtyard it was a girl with reddish brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair who seemed to have a panic expression and was running straight for us. Further back I saw some guy who scarily resembles my own father but instead of having a creepy childish quality to it much like Lord Lupa's his was a hardset scowl directed towards me and Gilbert of course.

"I'm so sorry for being late my Lords!" The girls quickly apologized and bowed to me and my cousin while the other guardian just glared at us.

"No it fine I think we were the late ones!"I said quickly as my cousin and I both bowed as well. In truth they were late but I decided not to say that seeing that the poor girl was completely panicking.

"Um why are you bowing too?" She question us nervously as she looked down with a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Isn't common courtesy to bow back in Japan?" I questioned while adjusting my duffle bag on my shoulder.

"It is but you two don't need to Vladimir-sama, Gilbert-sama!" She cheered quickly switching from the quiet girl she was a second ago.

"Okay then...so since we're a week early my cousin and I-" Yuki and I quickly noticed the silent staring contest that was going on between Gilbert and Zero. The girl looked ready to punch the silver-haired guardian before she could do it though I quickly held my hand and front of her.

"Gil look its its your mother!" I shouted and pointed towards the school That seemed to have its desired effect on the puerblood.

"Keine Mutter nicht das Gesicht! Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht alles tun!" Gilbert all most immediately latched onto my right arm earning a odd look from Yuki.

"PSTD?" Yuki asked as she cast a worried glance at my cousin.

"You know I'm starting to think so..." I heared Zero grumble something out along the lines of 'damn vampires...'. I shot him a creep smrik causing Zero to glare at me even harsher.

"Your one to talk Zero have you looked in a mirror recently." I Fashed him my fangs and gave him a sweetly sick smile shocking Yuki. Zero quickly stepped in front of her and pulled out a anti-vampire gun and pointed it at my head.

"Just try me vampire I won't hesitate!" I must have struck some kind of nerve but now that I look closer I noticed that his full vampire self has yet to awaken fully. I do know one thing when that happens he is going to have a hell of a bloodlust I'm going to have to keep my eye on him. Zero took the gun's safety off and this time pointed it at Gilbert who was still clutching my arm and was actually asleep as well...

"ZERO STOP IT!" Yuki seemed to snap out of it and punched him in the back repeatedly.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked at gil. He was so close to getting shot granted it wouldn't have killed him if Zero hadn't been pointing it at his head.

"I need to stop aggravating hunters..."

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**DO IT FOR THE BLOOD STARVED VAMPIRES!**


End file.
